The conventional desktop ornament has the shape of a cylinder, whether hollow or solid. In the course of making the ornament, the surface of the ornament is marked with various patterns by a roller carrying the printing plates, so as to enhance the decorative effect of the ornament. Such a cylindrical ornament as described above can be made economically. However, if the ornament is made to have an irregular or polygonal shape, the surface of the ornament can not be patterned by the roller. For this reason, the sides of the irregular or polygonal ornament must be separately patterned at additional cost. In light of the high cost of making such a patterned irregular or polygonal ornament, the ornament is in fact not patterned at all and therefore has a monotonous look.